Anything Goes
by Stop-hating-on-my-ships
Summary: If you've seen the play, Anything Goes, this is a simplified version. If not... James and Lily meet in a cab. They fall in love after talking for two hours, but then they must both leave. And James never knew her name. They see each other again when they meet on a boat. Unfortunately, James has discovered that Lily is... engaged.


**Well… It did say Anything Goes…**

**And now, the Harry Potter version of the popular musical, ANYTHING GOES!**

**It's actually just based on the musical. There are no gangsters. Or dancers. Or singing. Basically an extremely shortened version. I might lengthen it if people want.**

James Potter was in love.

Granted, he didn't even know the girl's name, but what did that matter? Names were useless. Personality was what mattered. And this girl had plenty of personality.

He'd met her when they'd accidently gotten into the same taxi. He'd gotten in on one side, and when he was about to turn to the other person and say, 'Sorry, taken', he faced what was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

He'd asked her if she wanted to go for a drive with him, and she'd relented. They spent two hours (and a ridiculous amount of money) having the cab driver take them around a beautiful park They'd talked about everything, and while he'd told her his name, she hadn't told him hers.

He'd never gotten her name, but he was desperate to see her again.

* * *

><p>His boss had told him at work that he was going to take a short trip with a friend of his, Dorcas Meadows, and that he wanted James to see him off.<p>

James was not particularly pleased with this, because he knew that Dorcas was not just a 'friend' to the man, and that she would no doubt incessantly flirt with him every time they were alone.

But he agreed, because that is what proper employees do.

And then he saw her. The beautiful red hair was unmistakable.

_Fate doesn't give us many chances like these, _James thought to himself. _I'd better take advantage of it. _And so, without even thinking, he snuck onto the boat.

* * *

><p>James innocently wanders around the boat, acting as though he's a passenger. He sees the love of his life with a certain man quite often.<p>

"Excuse me," he stops a man in the hallway, and gestures to the two. "Who are they?"

The man looks at him as though he's insane. "That's Lily Evans and Lord Peter Pettigrew. They're engaged to be married."

James' heart falls to the floor. Engaged. To be married. To some stuck-up, unattractive, odd man, who probably didn't know anything about her.

Damn.

Later, James sees Peter Pettigrew alone. "Hello, sir," he says amicably. "I must say, you're not looking at all well. Are you ill?"

The man looks confused for a moment, and then worried. "Well, now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit chilled."

James does his best to look horrified. "Oh no! Are you feeling at all queasy?"

Pettigrew looks even more concerned, possibly even panicked. "Yes, a little. Is that bad?"

James tries to look even more worried. "My dear man, it's terrible! You appear to be quite ill. You ought to go back to your room at once!"

"Yes, yes, I will," Pettigrew says hurriedly. "Thank you, my good man."

Lily- what a lovely name, Lily, Lily, Lily, it suits her perfectly- comes out a few minutes later. She sees James, and immediately draws him into a claustrophobia-inducing hug.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" She squeals.

"I saw you on board, so I jumped onto the boat and hid until we shoved off."

Lily grins at him. "I'm so happy you're here!"

James grins, then suddenly remembers why he's here. "Is that right, Lily Evans? Tell me, what is your fiancé like?"

The grin immediately slides off Lily's face. "Don't be mad. I don't truly want to marry him- not really. My mother wants me to, and I do want to make her happy."

James hesitated. "I really liked you Lily."

She smiles sadly. "I liked you too James. But I'm engaged."

"So don't be engaged anymore," James says impulsively. "Run away with me."

She frowns. "James, I made a promise to Peter. I said I'd marry him. I have to honor it."

"You don't, though," James realizes he is begging, but he doesn't care. "Please, Lily."

She smiles. "All right. I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to Peter. And if he's not completely in love with me, I'll break off the engagement."

James smiles joyfully. "Thank you, Lily. Please tell me as soon as you decide."

"Of course." She smiles sadly, kisses him on the cheek, and returns to her cabin.

James turns back to his own cabin, unable to stop himself from whistling.

* * *

><p>"Peter," Lily asks hesitantly the next day. "Are you truly in love with me?"<p>

Peter turns and looks at Lily, shocked. "My dear, why on Earth would you ask such a thing?"

She takes a few hesitant steps toward him. "Because I don't believe that either of us are truly in love."

Peter sighs, and approaches her as well. "Perhaps, dearest, we were in love once. But it doesn't seem that we are now."

"I agree," Lily said quietly. "Shall we agree to break off our engagement?"

Peter takes a deep breath and lets it out before answering. "I suppose that would be the path that would ensure our happiness."

Lily smiled. "Thank you for your honesty, Peter. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the right woman for you."

"And I am sorry that I couldn't be the right man for you," Peter responds. "However, shall we say that we will remain friends?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

><p>James was lying down on the open deck when he heard someone approach him.<p>

"James?"

He shot up at the sound of Lily's voice.

He looked at her eagerly. "Well? Did you ask him?"

"I did," she said, a smile nearly breaking her face in half. "He doesn't truly love me either."

James jumped up, and, without thinking, grasped her shoulders and kissed her.

"Well?" he asked, breaking away. "Will you run away with me?"

She smiled impishly. "Yes."


End file.
